A Calculated Risk I
by Estriel
Summary: Headstrong women are normally the bane of 19th century men's lives. This one could end up the exception. Or not. Either way: a woman with a secret, several dangerous missions...And possible romance? Updated 15th of March! Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, yeah, actually, it all belongs to me at the moment- Aubrey and Steven will appear later!  
  
*Prologue*  
  
It had been her dream, ever since she was old enough to dream, and had seen a platoon of men- the press gang- pass, and heard the stories from her brothers. They went to fight the Corsican tyrant, Bonaparte, and returned home with plenty of gold and glory- men had left England poor as tinkers and returned home rich and respected as kings; or not at all. She had played with her dolls, making them into officers of His Majesty's Navy. She dreamed of having sailors under her command, and fighting against large French Ships of the Line, and the cheers when they won and took their prizes back to England and received their honor and reward money as the Navy bought the prize ships for His Britannic Majesty's service.  
  
And now here was her chance. By good fortune, she had been able to buy a commission as Secretary to a Captain James Wendon. In the Captain's list, she had discovered he was quite a senior captain- he had been serving in the Navy for ten years, and his was a career full of early glory. Men, even those who had been forced into service by the press gang, did not mind if they were to serve under the dashing young Captain who was, rumor said, cleverer and luckier than Bonaparte himself. Of course, she admitted to herself, the royal navy believed that one Jack Westenra, a traveler with his father since a young age, had applied. But she could speak French, Spanish, Russian and swordfight like any gentleman, and was no coward, in her opinion. She wrote excellently in all four languages she knew, and was not afraid of hard work. She was going to do excellently, she was sure, although three years was a long time, and she was sure her family would only believe the notes and red herrings at the most for a year, and then would be frantic with worry.  
  
Here she was. In her neatly brushed coat and trousers, she looked up at H.M.S. Dominion from the boat that carried her and her trunk from the docks to the ship she was to spend a great deal of her next years on. It looked enormous. She suddenly realized that had no idea how to get onto the ship! She was at least four metres below deck level... Politely, she motioned that her dark haired fellow passenger should go first, hoping he'd show her. He was a lieutenant, she had overheard. Lieutenant Byrne, and had to quickly suppress the girlish thoughts that told her how attractive he was. He nodded. "Thank you, Westenra." He braced himself and leapt into the ropy netting that came down the side of the ship, clung to it and began to climb. She took a deep breath, and leapt, thanking God that she had kept very active in the last years, and was muscled enough to hang on easily and climb. She heard the Lieutenant report to someone, and then she was able to stand on deck herself.  
  
"Captain's Secretary, Mr. Westenra?" Byrne had vanished and an older, gristly man was addressing her. This would be the test. "Yes, reporting for duty." She hoped that was the correct reply. "I'm first lieutenant Grange, Mr. Westenra. Your trunk is being taken to your cabin. Is this your first time aboard ship?" She nodded, quickly thinking of a good reply. "Yes Lieutenant Grange, but I have read the naval gazette since I was able to read, so I know a little apart from my job. I am interested to learn, however." He smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. "There'll be time for learning, at the moment you'd best report to the captain. He'll be pleased you're here. We're waiting for one more load of supplies then up anchor on the flood tide."  
  
R&R please! Luv Es xx 


	2. A Fresh Start

~Westenra's POV~  
**  
** He was clearly a friendly man, for which I was thankful. I would need many friends upon the ship if I was to survive and be happy on board, for I am well aware that female nature calls for her to have close friends and acquaintances, and without such she becomes unhappy quickly.  
  
"My thanks, Lieutenant Grange, I will see you at dinner in the ward room?" He nodded, and called for a marine to show me to the Captain's cabin, which was luckily near to my own small space, which the marine pointed out.  
  
The marine knocked upon the door, and at the call of 'Enter!' did so, me behind him. I was dazed. If all the rooms in the ship were like this...No, that was silly.  
  
There were rugs scattered on the polished floor, a reasonably sized window with curtains, a desk... Behind the desk sat a young man, only six or so years older than my 22 years. He had thick black hair, which fell in places into his serious grey eyes in a most attractive manner, and slightly weatherworn skin that would be considered most commendable in a serving Captain, in good society. He wore full dress uniform, and looked most handsome. I realized that the marine was introducing me, and concentrated.  
  
"...Westenra, your secretary, sir." "Very good, Brown, you may go." His voice! I do not mean to sound lovesick, for I was nothing of the kind, but it was a pleasure to listen to his measured tones, and well modulated speech, which told of a man who liked to sing. He turned to me.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Dominion, Westenra. I know this is your first commission, but I expect you to learn quickly, for I do not have much time or patience to teach. Your basic duties are, as you probably know, translating letters or speech, assisting me in any tasks I ask you to do, knowing what to do, when to give advice...Generally if I ask for it, and not unless..." Here he smiled, indicating that he did not take well to being advised, and that I should only try upon important occasions when it was really necessary.  
  
"And finally, you will make yourself a useful member of my ship. I do listen to suggestions regarding many matters, excepting those of a personal nature and the commands I choose to give. Understood?" "Yes, sir, clearly." "Any questions?" "Just two sir. Regarding knowing what to do- I am not clear about the protocol for queries about...."  
  
While I enjoyed the supreme privilege of being allowed to speak with the man I was to serve under, and fast coming to respect and like, my mind was taking everything in and reporting back the impression I was forming of James Wendon.  
  
I found him to be a pleasant man, who I liked and thought highly of, but who I soon knew would know me very well, as he impressed me as a great judge of character and a good friend and formidable enemy. I was pleased that, during the ten or so minutes he had to spare for me, his manner became increasingly pleasant, and I realized that a captain must lead a relatively solitary life, not being able to share decisions and plans, having to shoulder the responsibility for many men and a ship's good behavior and reputation, and that he was glad to talk in a friendly manner for a while, even over technical matters.  
  
In the next few days, I overcame my slight queasiness from the ship's motion, and began my job. I was privileged to know more than most about our destination, as on the third day at sea I was invited to translate Captain Wendon's first letter to the British embassy in a particular Spanish Coastal town. I told no one. My first experiences of dinner in the Wardroom were similar to dinners I had attended with my brother's friends- humorous, friendly, polite, as we did not all know each other yet, and generally interesting affairs. Occasionally I was shocked at the language used, and some of the subjects spoken about, but I did my best to keep my face pleasant and in agreement. I kept totally clear of the rat pit, where rats were encourages to fight against each other, the men playing and gambling with anything else they could lay hands on- none of the senior officers were involved, and seemed to know nothing, but a couple of junior midshipmen enjoyed watching every now and then. How did I know this? People didn't notice me. I was quiet, and pleasant, and never made anyone uncomfortable, so they spoke –or whispered- freely in front of me. It was a natural advantage.  
  
I began to make friends. Byrne and I were particularly good friends. Since the day I had arrived, he had seemed to try and help me, teaching me about the ship, answering questions, laughing with me over a joke; little things that are very important when all about you is new. It was a pleasure for me to hear him call me to a seat next to him at dinner, well-chiseled features breaking into a grin of pleasure at the sight of me. He was third lieutenant, 25 years old, and loved serving on the Dominion.  
  
'It's like no other ship in the world, Westenra, because everyone is so enthusiastic. The Cap'n inspires it somehow- a feeling of being young and happy. Even Grange, who's coming up to 40, acts like a man of 30!' He told me, tapping his biscuit on the table to rid it of weevils, a thing I found absolutely disgusting, but was fast getting used to. I nodded and grinned back.  
  
"Well, I'm lucky I got put here for my first commission, then, really!" I joked back- Lieutenant Grange was a decent man, clever and hardworking, but lacking the education and flair for tactics which made for a fast promotion, but his enthusiasm was boundless, and a common gentle pun made by himself and his friends. Byrne grinned appreciatively, and checked his watch.  
  
"So, how's your stomach today?" Yesterday we'd gone through a bad patch of weather and I had experienced real seasickness, which had nearly incapacitated me for most of the afternoon. Luckily the Captain hadn't summoned me, so no one apart from Byrne had discovered my weakness. "It's getting better, thanks. The soup last night helped a lot, actually. Byrne, tell me more about your sister? You stopped halfway through, and I have no sisters." Byrne looked slightly puzzled, as if unsure why I'd be interested in his sister, but began to tell me about the girl who seemed so much like me.  
  
"Well, I told you before, she's a fair lass, with scarlet hair, and gentle as a lamb at times, and ready to tear your ears off if ye vex 'er! She's dutiful, like, but whenever she has 'er own time she's off gallivanting in the fields with her dog, Tay. She reads all the books I have read, an' more, and I think she'd secretly love to be a princess, or a fine lady and do as she pleases...She's a good lass, clever and honest as the day is long. I remember the time when she boxed my ears for me when I came home after my first fight, with a black eye and sore ribs, as is usual, then sat with me until I drifted off to sleep, strokin' my hand to calm me, like. Aye, I miss her on long trips, but we'll be back in a year, tops."  
  
I looked puzzled- how could he know we'd be back that soon? "Dominion'll need a new stavrell* soon, an the only place we can get it will be Portsmouth. They might ship it out to us, I s'pose..." A marine knocked and at our call, put his head around the door. "Captain's compliments, Mr. Westenra, an' he'd like to see you in his cabin."  
  
* a fictional piece of equipment! R&R? It's much appreciated! Estriel xx 


	3. A Captain's Command: Our First Mission

A Captain's Command * *  
  
Captain Wendon was sat at his desk when I quietly entered. He waved a languid hand at me, indicating I should sit, then curled his long pianist's fingers around the arm of his chair, leaning back and studying me hard. It was highly unnerving. At any moment I thought he would guess my secret. I tried to meet his eye with a steady glance, until eventually he looked away, and spoke to me.  
  
"Westenra, I wish you to bear witness that I am about to open my secret orders in accordance with His Majesty's and The Admiralty's wishes at the correct latitude and longitude. Please ascertain that this is all correct." He handed me a package, I read the details and compared them with what I knew, yes, we were at the point specified. I handed the package back to him.  
  
"Yes Captain, you are quite correct." He paused thoughtfully then asked me, "I must request that you stay while I read them, as I cannot be sure that I will not want you while I read or after, but you must not directly read them yourself. It shall be a tedious quarter of an hour I fear. My apologies."  
  
He was mostly right. It was a tedious ten minutes. I studied the entire room thrice, and then moved to unobtrusively studying my Captain again. He really was most fascinating. Tall, lean and muscled, he sat with grace, and when he abruptly stood and began to walk about, swaying easily with the sea- legs that take ten years or so to acquire. Subconsciously, I began comparing him to Byrne, finding differences, preferences and peculiarities in each man. Byrne's hair was slightly lighter- my Captain's was black, Byrne's dark brown. But Byrne's was straight, and my Captain's was slightly curly. Byrne had soft blue eyes, and Captain Wendon's eyes were as stormy as the grey, sometimes-green sea they resembled. Byrne had a slightly heavier build, whereas my Captain was leanly muscular.  
  
Suddenly, as I was staring at a snippet of fabric on my arm, comparing it with Byrne's coat, he spoke, and I was abruptly jolted back into reality.  
  
"I think you might, perhaps, read the last passage of this. Belay that, I'll read it to you. 'As previously mentioned, you must at all costs negotiate with the Spanish as to the safety and release of the Duchess, and her maidservant, and may make a reasonable offer. You shall not leave the area until her ladyship is on board. The Duke will recompense His Majesty for half the total sum which should not exceed 8000 guineas.' You understand, Westenra. The negotiations shall be your business, translating what I say, and assisting me in the bargaining process. Lord Exmouth thought they might return her for 6000 if we bargained particularly hard. Questions?'  
  
He smiled at me as the ship began to roll in some particularly heavy rollers, expecting the usual queries, but I smiled weakly and shook my head negatively. I could feel my seasickness returning. He seemed curious, but did not question me, rather dismissing me. I walked calmly out of the cabin, down the corridor, and upon reaching my own cabin, collapsed onto my bed, sitting for a second before running to throw open my tiny window and vomit.  
  
Later, after I had slept until nightfall, Byrne awoke me with a knock on the door. I called for him to enter, having changed into clean uniform (washed in salt water- disgusting) before lying down. He entered and saw my state. "It hit again? Well, soon you'll be used to it, an' you won't even notice. Do you want some supper- I think its beef and onions...No? Can I get you anything?" I shook my head. "I'll be up after dinner; I'll get something then. Thanks Byrne, you're a good friend." The lieutenant smiled back at me. "You have to have mates at sea- nobody else to care and a body has to be cared for. I'm on watch in fifteen minutes, you're welcome to come and learn the ropes then?"  
  
I had expressed an interest in the running of the ship, and Byrne had eagerly offered to teach me what he knew. I gratefully accepted, and he left me to sort myself out. Hoisting myself into the cold night air, I was glad that I hadn't spared on funding my greatcoat (having a premonition that I would be very chilled) which had extra lining, which I had sewn in myself, and, more importantly, secret pockets. In the extra lining, I had sewn several stashes of coins, each separate from the other and well padded so they wouldn't clink as I moved. This coat was probably my most useful item of clothing at the moment.  
  
I savored the salty air, until I was interrupted by my Captain stepping out of his cabin nearby. I straightened and he noticed me. "Ah, Westenra! Making yourself useful, I hope?"  
  
I smiled, returning his confidant grin. Byrne had been right when he'd said that the Dominion was a youthful ship, and that its Captain inspired the feeling of exuberance. "Yes, Captain, Lieutenant Byrne is about to continue my education in the nightly running of the ship, sir." "Ah, well, I am going up on deck also, don't hesitate to ask me if Lieutenant Byrne becomes busy."  
  
Now that was friendly- inviting me to interrupt his personal time- and an honor not lightly received. "Thank you, sir, that's good of you." Captain Wendon preceded me on deck, and I heard him greet Byrne, who had just begun his watch. Byrne called to me as I came on deck. "Ah, Jack, here you are. Shipshape?" I nodded, my sea sickness seemed to better itself when I was in the open air. "Thanks. So what happens first?"  
  
R&R? Comments much appreciated! Luv Es 


	4. Dangerous Encounters

Dangerous Encounters....  
  
By the end of the night, I knew a capstan from a jib, and exactly which lamp, position where and how, meant what. I had also picked up the book of flags to learn which flag coded what. I couldn't take it away, but I had something to do while Byrne was engaged in berating a seaman that had just smashed something on the deck.  
  
Byrne's quiet anger seemed to fade shortly after I had reached page three, and I looked up to see Byrne and the Captain conversing on the quarter deck, and the sea man guiltily clearing the glass and taking it below. I went on reading, and committing to memory. At page twenty, Byrne returned and began to test me while doing his tasks. While looking up at him for an affirmation of correctness, my attention was grabbed by a light off the starboard bow, of all things.  
  
"Byrne, what's that?" He pivoted quickly and immediately spotted what I had seen, just coming into view. He extended his telescope, and peered through it for a bit, then handed the telescope to me, and went to interrupt the Captain, who was walking the main deck. They spoke briefly, and then returned to where I stood.  
  
"It must be a ship, sir, of at least thirty foot. Perhaps it could be a fishing smack?" Byrne suggested. Wendon shook his head grimly. "Or one of Bonaparte's 24 gun sloops." They seemed torn between decisions that were not obvious to me. "Can we afford to take the chance?" I asked, apparently speaking their thoughts, as both shook their heads in a gesture that demonstrated their closeness in its similarity. "No. Lieutenant Byrne, please call 'All hands on deck'. Westenra, you must stay by my side or go below now."  
  
I knew I should go below. I had much theoretical experience in fighting, and had fought my brothers, but none at all in a real battle. I knew the moves, and could fight another gentleman, but rough, unprincipled fighting to actually kill? No. I was all prepared to go below, when the look on Captain Wendon's face caught the corner of my eye. "I will stay, but sir, I haven't..." He understood what I hadn't time to say. "There's a first time for everything, Jack my lad, a first time for everything. Now go below for my sword and pistols."  
  
It did not seem odd at all that this young man, only five or so years older than me should be able to command such instant obedience. I went, and fetched my sword on the way. It was light but deadly- in the right hands. In mine, it could be disastrous. I ran back to the poop deck to watch the progress. The deck hands were rolling out the guns- 24-pound monsters and long nines for distant shots. Powder boys scuttled too and fro, and the ship was organized chaos. Everyone seemed to know their place in the battle preparations, so I went to find mine, behind Captain Wendon and beside Byrne and Grave, my main friends on the Dominion. I could only hope this came through all right.  
  
"How do we know if it's ours or French?" I whispered to Graves. He muttered about the lines (shape) of the ship, and shape of the sails, and that we might shout a challenge.  
  
The night was black, and the very stars seemed to glimmer brightly in an attempt to light our way. The water lapped against the wooden sides of the Dominion, and as we silently cruised closer, a shark honing in inescapably, a cry echoed across the black depths- 'Ahoy! Name and Captain, if you please!'  
  
Thank the Lord; they were as British as we were. We cautiously exchanged code words, and drew in closer to each other. They were the 'Pride of Dartmouth', under Captain Marshe, returning after two years in the Mediterranean. We ran our guns in, and Captain Marshe took his barge over to ascertain our rights etc, and tell all he could about the Mediterranean to Captain Wendon, as is polite between two Captains in Her Majesty's Navy.  
  
I followed Captain Wendon, trying not to get in the way, and brushed myself down nervously. Marshe was a renowned charmer, and although only a year below my Captain in the List, was arrogant enough to believe he was one of the best Captain's around. Byrne supervised the docking of the barge, with one of the Midshipmen- a boy of 17, called Daniels, then stood back to allow the Captains to greet each other. We all awaited Marshe's arrival on deck nervously.  
  
A blonde head appeared above the rail, hat intact, followed by a very handsome face, almost Adonis-like in its beauty. I resolved henceforth to call him Adonis in my mind, for Adonis was also arrogant.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Dominion, Marshe." "My thanks, Wendon. Beautiful ship, you have."  
  
Captain Wendon's first duty, it seemed, was to introduce the officers, who I noticed, were standing in rank. Where did I fit? Apparently, after the lieutenants.  
  
Marshe studied me longer than he had any of the others, shaking my hand firmly for a long while and looking deeply into my eyes. I became nervous that he was seeing my true identity, but stared him out. He let go, almost reluctantly, and moved on. Once he and the Captain had gone below, Byrne turned to look at me and raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know..." I said, in reply to his look, defensively. As far as I could remember I had never met the man in my life, but I had met so many, and being bored out of my mind half the time at social functions I never paid much attention to any of the brightly dressed young men asking me to dance.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the poop deck, I can test you on your flags if you like?" Byrne suggested, trying not to laugh.  
  
Byrne's watch was almost over, and I had learned more than I expected. I was fast learning the ways of the ship and social nuances on board, and with my quiet yet fierce reputation building (my temper had flared once or twice) men were learning to respect and like me. Byrne and I were discussing the proportions of gunpowder in relation to distance when a sentry summoned us below to the Captain's cabin.  
  
So what do you think? R&R and I'll love you forever! Luv Es xx 


	5. An 'Interesting' Plan

"Byrne, Westenra, take a seat. Westenra if you would take notes? Thank you, the paper is on my desk."  
  
We perched about the cabin, which was close enough with four people within, and settled down.  
  
"Lieutenant, Captain Marshe has just returned from x----------x, and has news of the Duchess and her ship. Marshe?"  
  
"The Duchess was travelling between Spain and Britain when her ship, the Incorrigible, was captured off the Spanish Main. The Spanish supporters of Bonaparte took them into a tiny harbour called 'Puerto Locales' and then, from intelligence gathered later, Captain Andrews and his first and second lieutenants, along with the Duchess and her maid, were taken to the nearest large fort, named Santa Angela, where they were held for three months before we could exchange the sailors. They would not ransom the Duchess and maid until two weeks ago, for reasons unknown."  
  
Marshe's blue eyes had remained firmly on me, with the occasional flicker towards the other two men, during the entire speech. It was unnerving me, and Byrne and Captain Wendon had clearly noticed it too.  
  
"Thank you, Marshe. The problem is that we want, if at all possible, to get the money back after the return of the Duchess, to show the Spanish our feelings about kidnapping helpless women."  
  
I barely restrained myself from bristling angrily, and forced myself to think clearly. He continued. "Marshe is willing to help as much as he can if we need him, but his orders demand that he return to Portsmouth in a month, and it will take another ten days to reach Santa Angela, with good weather, so we need a good plan, and fast. Any immediate ideas?"  
  
Byrne mused. I remained silent- a thought had struck me. If I could switch places with the maidservant, and she could be got away safely, the Duchess could be allowed on board while I was kept as security... If, then, during or after the exchange of money, I could substitute the real gold with bags of sand and hide the gold somewhere, then escape... Many ifs I noted. I pointedly ignored Marshe's stare- it was becoming rude and tiresome, and incredibly unnerving.  
  
"Alright, we'll reconvene tomorrow at twelve bells. Everyone should do their best to think of something between here and then. Understood? This is to be kept secret for the moment, gentlemen. Dismiss, Lieutenant, Westenra."  
  
We exited the cabin, and I muttered to Byrne "I'll see you later- I have to think."  
  
I rushed into my cabin and began to plot, noting my ideas on scraps in my notebook. Eventually, three hours later, I thought I had resolved most of the major flaws. My worst one- how normal I would look in a dress- was partly resolved by my 'gypsy' background. I could claim to have dressed up for theatre, and all sorts, escaping angry farmers who were chasing us off their land- they were much nicer to a young lady, even a poor one, resting beneath a tree during a walk. Another problem was how to convince them I could do this. It was a major responsibility, and one only I could take on, being the only fluent Spanish speaker on board (both the Duchess and her maid spoke Spanish well). I decided to try my plan out on Byrne first- if he burst out laughing, I'd have to think of something else for the Captain.  
  
I found Byrne in his cabin, also planning. I explained my idea to him, and thankfully, he didn't laugh. Instead, he looked at me seriously and said "It has possibilities."  
  
He thought for a moment, then reached for a sheet of paper. "Here's a plan of the fort. We'd need to know where the gold would be held, and how to get it back. It's a hell of a lot of pressure, though Jack. If you were found out, you'd be killed for sure. What if the Duchess objects to having a man in her service?"  
  
I didn't think that would be a problem. I hoped to be able to confide my secret to the duchess, whom I had met twice previously and liked enormously- she was a woman of great sense and intelligence. She would recognize me at once, which might be a problem.  
  
"I shall explain to her after she boards the Dominion, and she can complain to whoever she pleases as long as it's not the Spanish. I'll be careful. There would have to be a gap of two days at least between the Duchess boarding and my escape, so I can find my way around and work out a plan of escape. I could even send a message to you- if the Duchess 'forgets' a bag or something I can secrete a message inside, or if you wanted to communicate with me, the Duchess could send me a gift- women do it all the time, you know. Is it any good?"  
  
I was very enthusiastic, and it must have been contagious, as we planned and thought, and changed ideas, and worked out all the possible problems and details until, at eight bells, we were starving. Byrne had contributed so many practicalities and realities to the original plan that it seemed much more probable. Also, it was so unusual; it would be the last thing the Spanish would suspect.  
  
We stretched our cramped limbs and went up for food. As we sat with our food, munching hungrily, Byrne mumbled through a mouthful of biscuit, "It'll be dangerous, y'know. Not just physically for you. If it all goes to hell, your career is gone, you'll probably be imprisoned for life... If you aren't sure- completely sure- you can do it, give it up now. I won't hold it against ye, I couldn't be sure I'd do your bit, I tell you now."  
  
I thought hard. I believed in myself. The risk was, if I were discovered, they might discover my identity. Then Captain Wendon's career was at risk, as was my families' gold- they could ask a lot for me, and I would be in disgrace for the rest of my life, even if my family did pay the ransom. My mind explored the risks, until I shook my head decisively.  
  
"I can do it. Shall we see what the Cap'n thinks?" Byrne smiled easily. "Yes, I think I'd feel a lot better without Marshe there- he couldn't take his eyes of you, Jack, it was makin' me nervous. Why, d'you think? You aren't *that* pretty..."  
  
I pretended to swat him in a manly way, which set him off laughing- I found it even more amusing- apparently the hair and hat hid more than I'd thought, as at home I was considered one of the foremost beauties of England. My hair (when washed- it hadn't been clean for a good three weeks now) was shiny and curly, a beautiful brown, but I plaited it severely in the seaman's fashion, and therefore kept it long. It was shorter than many of the older sailor's plaits!  
  
Don't read. Oh, too late, eh? Well, never mind. Since you're here, you could review. If you have to. Please? Luv Es xx 


	6. The Plan goes ahead

**Chapter Three: The plan goes ahead.**

The Captain stood, looking out of the window, back straight and hands folded behind him. Byrne and I exchanged glances nervously. We had explained every detail we could think of to him, while he sat listening, absolutely silently. When we were finished, he had risen and walked over to the window, where he had remained for the past five minutes. Byrne and I sat, trying to think of any further flaws we might have missed, and wondered what he was thinking.Suddenly, he turned and flung himself into his chair in front of his desk, looking excited and eager. We sighed with relief and pleasure- we had wanted the Captain to like it so very much."I like it. It's very dangerous for you, Westenra, and only slightly less dangerous for Byrne. That's the only worry- you haven't much experience. Honestly, you say you haven't even fought in battle before, eh? Well, we can teach you a bit in the ten days it will take to get there. We'll need some female clothing, though, that'll be a problem. Lets have a look at a plan of the fort..."We bent over his much larger and more detailed map, obtained from Marshe, and he laid a delicate finger firmly over a black line. "This is the main gate...and here's the back gate..."We planned for me to hide the gold I managed to get, if any, in the sand in a cove not far from the town. The idea was for me to get as much of the gold as possible into some leather bags, and for Byrne, dressed as a drunken Spanish guard of some sort, to meet me at the beach where the bags were to be hidden, and escape. I would escape as soon as Byrne was safely away with the girl and I had the gold, over the rooftops or through the back streets, and run, ride or swim as fast as I could across the beach to the next village, where I would be picked up as soon as possible, which could be as fast as possible [Byrne was to organize a signal to the Dominion as soon as he heard of my escape or met up with me] or a few days later, at sunset or sunrise, at a certain beach, by a 'fishing smack' (really a one of the Dominion's boats).It sounded crazy, and very risky, but the beauty of this plan rested on a few things. (A) nobody expects a maid to try and escape (b) If we got no gold, and the plan failed, another method- namely that of force- could still be tried without much time being wasted (c) the Duchess and maid would be safe whatever happened (d) the only real risks were to myself and Byrne, who were confidant of our capability and (e) If it all went horribly, horribly wrong, and everything went the worst way possible, Captain Wendon could deny all knowledge and claim we were thieves just after the gold. No political repercussions.The last two, the Captain didn't like at all- it disgusted his sense of gentlemanly honor, and we spent anxious minutes persuading him that a rescue was unnecessary; if we were caught, we were more likely to escape if we were considered normal thieves anyway.It was true; if we were caught, things could become very tricky, but not in the way they suspected. The Captain allowed his ruffled feathers to be soothed (as he got older, I thought, this was going to become more difficult) and thought for a moment."I will inform Captain Marshe, there is no need for you to attend. Get on with the training- you must teach Byrne to be a Spanish guard, and Byrne must teach you to fight, within ten days. You are both off duty until further notice- this takes priority. You may have anything you need- just ask.Also, we must keep this quiet still, for the moment. Take the empty cabin six door down and use it as a base. We'll pull into a neutral port and get the clothing- you two had best go, get a proper taste of Spanish life. Dismiss, and well done both of you. Excellent."We knew a polite goodbye when we heard one, and scarpered like boys with new toys, to start planning.

Please r&r!


	7. Developing the Plan

**Developing the Plan**

**   
  
**  
The next ten days were the strangest, best few days of my life so far. Captain Wendon even went so far as to participate in a fencing lesson or two, and Captain Marshe's staring lessened to the extent that I could tolerate his presence if I had to.  
  
Byrne, an expert at this sort of work, quickly grasped some basic Spanish, and slipped quickly into role. The female clothing was obtained on day six, and that day I must recount to you, for it was a landmark in my life.  
  
xxx  
  
The clothes were slightly fancier than the average ladies maids' outfit, but as maid to this particular duchess, I suspected that I would fit in perfectly. I transformed myself (having chosen a high necked dress for a reason- neither flat chested, nor well endowed it was difficult to conceal the realness of my upper body) into a woman again, and looked in the mirror.  
  
I had washed my hair, and applied much more makeup than I might of at home, in the hopes that I could blame my sudden sex-change on it. I have to say, my new life agreed with me, and I looked rather lovely, slightly tanned and rosy cheeked, with my usual shiny curls. It felt very odd, and I wasn't just a little nervous about displaying my feminine side to a ship full of men.  
  
When I emerged, Byrne had his back to me and was rummaging in a chest. He produced the fan we had bought, and turned saying 'here you a...' He was speechless. I was speechless that he was speechless. He stared at me- just stared- for a good minute, and I began to think my disguise was surely trouble, before he burst into raucous laughter.  
  
"Jack!! That's grand, that is, you could pass for a princess!..." I thought 'Jack' should scowl at this, so he did, and I growled 'aargh, quiet you. So it's good?'  
  
I couldn't help it, I twirled, and this sent him off into fresh gales. I grinned, and flounced about the cabin, fluttering the fan and putting on a 'girlish' voice (which was not difficult) I simpered. "Oh, dear, lieutenant, you're making me blush..."  
  
He slapped his leg and roared again. A knock came at the door and a voice called through, "Cap'n wants to see you and Mr Westenra sir, in his cabin..."  
  
We looked at each other. Byrne grinned. I grinned wickedly back. "No time to test it out like the present..."  
  
Byrne entered first, announcing me as 'Miss Jane Westenra'. The Captain looked up, startled, and stared. I seemed to be getting a lot of stares lately. His eyes seemed serious, and it felt like he was looking into my soul, his gaze was so intense for those few, vital seconds, before he looked away.  
  
I sashayed in, still high spirited, and asked 'how d'ye do, Captain?' He stood, and, playing to the jest, asked me politely to sit down. I did so, and after he and Byrne were seated, he broke the façade with a boyish grin that echoed our own.  
  
"Well done, again you two have surpassed my wildest expectations. Jane, dear, you look lovely- extremely realistic. I wouldn't look twice if I saw you at Almack's! How is your Spanish coming along, Lieutenant Byrne? Good..."  
  
xxx  
  
On the tenth day, Marshe came aboard. The reason for their continued prescence was, in a nutshell, cavalry. If this plan failed, there would be just enough time to launch an attack on the hostile town, and perhaps regain the money that way, and any extra force would be incalculably helpful. Marshe took a look at me in my female clothing, and blinked.  
  
After that, he seemed more interested in what Captain Wendon had to say. It dawned on me that Marshe's aide was a very pretty youngish man, who was looking at Byrne with admiration and something else... My eyes widened. Byrne and I exchanged another look, and suppressed scandalised looks and laughter.  
  
Satisfied by this test, I changed back into my second assumed identity, a Spanish guard similar to Byrne, and packed my costume into a single bag. I then wrote a letter, explaining everything, and left it under my mattress. If I did not return in three weeks, my mattress would be turned, and the letter, adressed to Captain Wendon and Byrne, would be found. I left the instruction on the letter for it not to be opened before three weeks time, the 3rd of next month, and put my faith in God. If all went to plan, I would be safely in my own cabin within a week or less.  
  
We put ashore in a boat about three pm, the Captain remaining with Marshe and his secretary (a quiet, timid little man, who spoke only above the bare minimum of Spanish for this to work) on board to begin negotiations.  
  
Byrne was to get the girl out of the town while I took her place, get her to the beach and onto the ship and then return. Hearts beating loudly, we walked up the beach, idly chatting in Spanish (at which Byrne was pleasantly efficient, he had grasped Spanish with natural talent) and towards the town. To our luck, it was a festival day, and many people were dancing around by the town gates, the four guards (unaware of the British ship's approach) were sharing a jug of wine secretively. We passed in practically unseen.  
  
Once within the town, we pretended to be slightly tipsy soldiers heading back to our barracks. In fact, we were aiming to get within the mayor's house somehow, and find out where the Duchess and maid were being kept.xxxThe Mayor's house was large and on the Eastern edge of the town, and we found it with the help of a dark eyed Spanish beauty, who took a fancy to Byrne (who I was partly disgusted to see, used it to his advantage).  
  
We swayed around to the back door, and Byrne taking the lead, began to sweet talk a couple of the women who were laughing and dancing out back. My inner British woman was disgusted at the ease with which they allowed us to pinch their bottoms and whisper sly things in their ears, but the part of me that had survived on the Dominion amongst a crew of men found it funny.  
  
Byrne was particularly good at this, and within ten minutes we knew that the Duchess stayed on the second floor of the house, and her maid took a walk in the gardens daily at six am. We left the women, promising to return soon (Byrne sounded as if he meant it, and I began to get a little annoyed) and went to spy out the gardens. There was a particularly low section of wall near an enormous bush that sported huge pink flowers that looked promising. We went away and found a safe place to rest the next hours.  
  
By five thirty the next morning we were in place. I was dressed and veiled (a custom which had fallen into disuse, but that proved helpful in concealing the differences between me and the former maid). As we waited, Byrne turned to me seriously.  
  
"Jack, I'm wanting to wish you luck, firstly. Secondly, I have a question. Will you marry me?" We both burst into stifled laughter. A few moments later, he laid a hand on my arm to quiet me. "Look, Jack, I- I mean, be careful, won't you? Watch wouldn't be half as interesting without you."  
  
He had tried to turn it into a joke, but this soft touch from a man I admired so greatly felled me. Never had I heard him sound so... I didn't understand. He was half smiling, perhaps still at the joke that he'd marry me, and didn't know the turmoil I felt at such an unexpected phrase. Luckily, I was saved from replying by the approach of a female voice.Things are getting interesting..... r&r please! Luv Es 


	8. The Plan in Action

Dedicated to Blondeducky77; a great reviewer who is really keeping me going! Reviews are so few...HINT.... :)

**The Plan in Action...  
**  
  
She was alone, and talking quietly to herself. We peeped out, and assessed the situation. With hair a strangely similar colour to mine, but darker skin, she wore a dress not unlike to my new apparel. She was complaining about the Duchess, and the lack of rescue.  
  
"...When will they come? Soon, I tell her, they'll be here soon ma'am...hurry up, slow down, fetch this, and sew that...grumpy old witch..."

Byrne was out from the bush, me only a moment behind, and had a hand over her mouth in a moment. We dragged her behind the bush again, and I talked urgently in her ear as Byrne restrained her.  
  
"Miss, I'm Jack Westenra, and this is Lieutenant Nathaniel Byrne, we're from H.M.S. Dominion, here to rescue you and the Duchess, please calm down, we won't hurt you...That's it, atta girl, there's a good girl, it's alright..."  
  
She calmed, and her face had lit up in fierce joy. Byrne hesitantly took his hand from her mouth, but there was no need to fear, she whispered urgently to us the second she was released. "You swear? Thank God! It's been ages; we'd almost given up hope." I nodded.  
  
"Yes, the Lieutenant will fill you in on the way. Quick now, I need your name, and how to get to the Duchess' rooms. Anything that might be helpful." She was clearly an intelligent girl, and I warmed to her as she swiftly told me her name, Emily Terrence, and directions. She also told me everything useful she could think of in under five minutes. Considerably better informed, I sighed gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, Emily. I'll see you back at the ship in a few days time. Go with the Lieutenant, you can trust him entirely, and do exactly as he says, understand?" She nodded, and asked me to give the duchess a necklace, previously hidden beneath her dress, saying it would help the lady trust me. Bidding Byrne a nod of farewell, I stepped out from behind the bush; veil raised and fan out, and casually sauntered towards the house.  
  
I reached the house with no problems. A few of the other servants bid me a demure 'Buenos dias, senorita...' but none seemed inclined to further conversation.

Inside, I passed a guard, who gave me no more than a cursory glance, and ascended the servants stairs (easily found, since the interior of most Spanish houses are similar) to the second floor. I found myself in a wide corridor, with five doors to choose from. I held my breath. Would my luck save me? I had no idea, and there was no indication which door would lead me to the Duchess. I had to reach her, and explain the situation- there was no way I could continue the charade without her prescence.  
  
I had intended, at first, merely to follow her around for the first few hours, but Byrne had pointed out the problems with this plan, and it had been abandoned, the Duchess would have to know at least part of the truth.  
  
Luckily, a serving girl appeared, looking frightened, from the other end of the corridor. I asked her what was wrong. She hurried up to me and confided that she had made her mistress angry by dropping a silk dress upon the floor, where it had been stained. I soothed her, and asked her where my mistress was now. She replied in her room, and pointed at the furthest door to my right. She smiled timidly at me, and I smiled back, and shooed her off, hurrying to the door.  
  
Tapping on the door, I entered as she called for me to do so. At first, she didn't understand, and then I lowered my veil and began to talk fast again, handing her the necklace. "Please, my dear Duchess, do sit down, my dramatic appearance seems madness, don't it just? I am sorry, but please, don't scream, or make a noise, as I'll probably be ruined if I am discovered. Yes, it's me, Lady Evelyn."  
  
xxx  
  
To the lady's credit, she did no more than pale slightly and sit down a little heavier than usual. Then her curiosity returned.  
  
"Evelyn? Evelyn! What on earth are you, you of all people, doing here?"  
  
I sat down next to her, and whispered the whole tale (glossing over much of it, especially the weevils) to her. To my delight, she reacted exactly as I had hoped she would, and grinned in mischievous glee. She became almost girlish, despite her forty plus years.  
  
"My dear girl, you are incredible! And here to rescue us! How wonderful, my dear. And you look so well. Of course I shall help, in any way I can." She kept her word, and between us, we survived pleasantly, if with some near escapes, until we were called the next day, to see Mayor Todales in his study.  
  
"Madame," he began in Spanish, "You will be glad to know that tomorrow, you will board the English ship 'Dominion' in exchange for 6500 guineas. We regret to inform you that your maid, Senorita Terrence, must remain two days longer, as insurance that all the money is received satisfactorily. You will please pack your belongings ready for transportation at nine tomorrow morning."  
  
I had to pretend to be terribly afraid, and near tears, so I missed any undertones, but the Duchess thanked her rude captor coldly, and then swept us both up to her room quickly. We packed all but a small but nice purse of hers, with a lining that could be interfered with for messages, and talked then of my adventure. The kindly woman also offered me an alibi for my father, proposing to say I had stayed with her for some months, in her small country house in Italy, which I accepted, and I wrote a letter for her to send to my father and brothers.  
  
She was a friend to me, and I could not wait for her to return to the Dominion and be safe. Soon enough, she was, and when she left, there were tears on both sides. I was even allowed the privilege of walking down to the harbour (under close guard) to send her off. I saw Byrne briefly, at one stage, and he winked and melted quickly back into the crowd- I took it to mean that the girl was safe and he'd meet me asap at the village.  
  
What I hadn't expected, was for Captain Wendon with Marshe's secretary, to be at the Quayside to meet the Duchess. He greeted her pleasantly, and I from twenty metres away, saw him arrange for her luggage to be stowed in the boat. He looked up and saw me, and speaking to the Spanish guard, began to walk towards me, the secretary translating hurriedly.  
  
"Miss Terrence." He greeted me, and I offered him my hand. He, without a moment's hesitation, took it and brought it to his lips. "Sir."  
  
"I am Captain Wendon, of the Dominion. I want to apologize for the delay, and hope we'll have you on board in a matter of days." I saw him mouth 'one at most' at me, while I bobbed a curtsey. "Thank you, sir. I hope so too. Don't worry about me, sir, I'm well enough for a few more days. What's that over there, sir?" I checked out that those boxes contained what I thought they did. "That's the ransom money, Miss Terrence. I must bid you adieu, for the time being, and I will send for you soon."  
  
I gave him my hand again, and this time he pressed two keys into it as he released it. I quickly concealed them in the folds of my skirt and pretended to blush. The secretary continued to translate to the suspicious guard, as I bid them goodbye, and stepped back. When they left, I felt very alone. The keys were obviously to the money boxes. I had seven leather bags to fill and hide. I had to know where the treasure went. Watching carefully, I was told to walk back to the Mayor's house. Demurely, I did so, and not very surprisingly, the Mayor and the money did too.  
  
I had thought that the Mayor would take it to his house to check it over. Byrne had thought he might put it somewhere else within the city-fort, but I suspected the Mayor wanted to check it (and deduct some of it) before it got that far. At the most it would be accessible to me for one night. When we reached the house, the guards walked me inside, and then let me go. There was no reason to watch me.  
  
I had shown no more intelligence than Emily, who although bright, stagnated as a ladies maid, and could not escape through any of the doors- they were all guarded. However, the roof tops were emphatically not guarded. The gold and I separated, it went into the Mayor's study, and I went past the study and into a nearby room, the library. I left the door open so I could see what was going on. There seemed to be an argument- two of the three guards left, one to stand guard under the window, I gathered, the other to get something 'al frescati'- I didn't recognise the word. The last one stood outside the door, on guard in front of the lock I so desperately wanted to see.  
  
I had about five minutes before one of the soldiers returned, to get a look at the lock on the door. I sighed. Earlier in the mission I had been the seducer, with the Spanish women, now it was time to be seduced. A little.  
  
R&r! I'm dying from lack of reviews! 


	9. In which seduction, deception action and...

_Sorry! I know I haven't updated for absolutely ages (don't kill me, please) but I'm going through a hard patch at the moment, ok? Updates will be much more frequent from now on! Stay with me! Luv Es xx_

**Chapter Nine:**** In which seduction, deception action and reaction lead me to safety, ****sort of thing...  
**  
I swayed out of the library, veil down, a few tendrils of soft hair (washed yesterday) hanging femininely onto my smooth (and tanned most unfashionably) skin. As I expected, as all soldiers are lecherous, and this one conformed to my theory when he commented on my figure (to put it nicely) as I walked past. I paused, and reached up for his hat. He seemed frozen with delight. I laughed, and put it on my head, batting my eyes coquettishly and smiling, swirling my dress slightly.

He relaxed and laughed, stepping away from the door to retrieve it. Aha-the lock on the door, it was a key lock; the key must be brass, large... He put his hat back on his head, while I pretended to be sad he had taken it away from me. I pouted, and he told me it looked better on him anyway, and to my shock, bent and gently kissed me! I didn't have to pretend to be flustered, told him the hat looked much better on me, and stormed off, throwing a teasing smile back at him when I reached the end of the corridor. Yes, he was watching me, and he smiled back, before I rounded the corner. This 'adventure' was turning me into quite the minx!  
  
I had my plan. At three that night I was dressed as Emily, with trousers and shirt underneath. I crept through the house silently, and into the Mayor's bedroom. That man was married, and both of them snored and, convieniently, slept like the dead. I retrieved the key with a thudding heart, and slowly went downstairs.

As expected, the soldiers were still at the doors, but luckily there was only a man guarding the window, not the locked door. I softly opened the door, terrified that the lock would squeal and alert someone, but it didn't. I trod softly to the boxes and began to load the bags. I filled both, and managed to carry all seven to the rooftop. I was carrying more than 6000 guineas, which made me very nervous. They were also incredibly heavy. I laid three bags down, took four, and crawled out onto the roof.  
  
This was where my luck hit again- the roof overhung the beach. I dropped the bags one by one into a neat pile some twenty metres below. I returned and went back for the next four. They too went safely over the edge. I followed them, but climbing. That climb was perhaps the most terrifying part of the entire venture. Until I was four metres above the sand I shook like a leaf in a hurricane. Once at the bottom of the wall, I discarded my maid's outfit and, picking up the bags, ran for it.

xxx 

My mistake came, when I had safely hidden the bags. I was waiting for Byrne by the shoreline, when some fishermen saw me- as they thought, loitering with intent to steal their boat. I couldn't convince them otherwise, and fortunately they didn't make too much noise, but as I took a beating, I had to restrain shrieks of pain. I shut my eyes, curled into a ball, and pretended it wasn't happening. They left me half an hour later, moaning and spitting blood.

This was how Byrne found me. I was tempted to throw myself at him and cry, damn my cover, but his immediate sympathy was tempered with a sort of respect, and as he gave me some wine to drink from a skin he had bought, and some bread, I felt a little better. I had proved myself to myself foremost, but to others as well, and still nobody knew what I was.  
  
Onboard, Captain Wendon met us as we struggled up the side of the ship (it seemed a lot harder this time). He blinked as he saw me (I obviously looked terrible- half male, half female) and ordered me straight to my cabin to remove my disguise and rest. Byrne was left struggling with the gold, and I dimly remember the Duchess appearing, with Emily, and them putting me to bed, which I sorely needed. As I slept, I drifted in and out of consciousness- at one point; I thought I saw Byrne sitting by my bed. At another, the Captain seemed to be speaking to me, serious eyes smiling for once. Then I slept, peacefully.  
  
When I next woke, nobody was near, and I decided to try and get up. My ribs ached, and a pounding headache began behind my forehead. I slowly dressed, and went into the corridor. The ship seemed to be rolling a bit, so I steadied myself with a hand on the wall. It felt good to be back in trousers- all the dresses and role swapping had been getting confusing. I slowly climbed the stairs and arrived on deck. It was a lovely day, warm and bright, and I noted we were out to sea with no land in sight at present.

Captain Marshe and the _'Pride of Dartmouth'_ were nowhere to be seen. The Captain was the first to spot me as I crossed to the poop deck; I was savouring the wind in my hair when he exclaimed.

"Westenra! Good God, I didn't expect you up here for at least a day yet! How do you feel, man?"

I smiled shakily at him, noting a warmness in his look, and replied 'much better, sir.' Byrne was grinning openly at me from behind the Captain, and I noticed the Duchess had turned to face me too.

"I would like to offer my thanks and appreciation to your officer, Captain. May I?"

Courteously, he stepped back and allowed her to get closer.

"_Mr_ Westenra..."

Her eyes twinkled, and I felt the headache recede slightly as I tried not to grin back,

"Thank you for your courage and bravery. You will _always_ have a friend in me, should you need one."

She smiled, and allowed me to bow –slowly- over her hand. Byrne looked anxiously at me, and I smiled reassuringly. It must have been a deaths head grin, for his anxious look only increased.

"Thank you, ma'am. I assure you that it was my pleasure and duty."

My Captain stepped forward again.

"I think you should rest for today, Westenra, you have quite extended bruising, which should be allowed to heal. If you and Byrne would join us at dinner, tonight, you might tell us the entire exploit?"

Byrne nodded at me, as I didn't move for a moment, and I nodded stupidly after him and spoke carefully, concealing my weakness.

"Thank you, sir."

Byrne moved to help me down the stairs again, but I held myself rigidly, mostly by force of will, and stepped down by myself. I was almost halfway back to my cabin, Byrne following anxiously behind, when the world began to grow dim, and I fell silently into Byrne's watchful arms.  
  
It all seemed like a dream when I next opened my eyes. I had intense pain in one arm, and the doctor was bending over me- an older man, kind though firm, with a shocked expression. As soon as he realised I was awake, his face went to disapproving.

"I think you have something to tell me, young 'sir'?"

Ah. I looked beseechingly at him through blurry eyes.

"Doctor, I..."

"A life in the navy is not one for young women!"

He whispered sharply back, shaking his head.

"Doctor Thorpe, may I have a word?"

It was the Duchess; my bacon was saved- perhaps? Thorpe nodded respectfully- he had a great admiration for the Duchess.

"Can you keep a secret, my good man? Lady Evelyn is a friend of mine. I would ask that you will do all you can to aid her? She is fulfilling an important mission for me- a matter of **life and death**."

The man's eyes widened as she emphasised the seriousness of the matter, and he glanced at me quickly. I merely wished she hadn't told him my real name and title.

"Of course, Duchess, it would be an honour, I am simply shocked..."

"Yes, I know, it is very unorthodox, it is true, and if it were any other man than you, a man I feel I could trust with not only my life, but my dear friend Evelyn's, I would have to take immediate action..."

He swelled with importance, and said stiffly, "I will keep _**Jack's**_ secret as if t'were my own, you may be assured."

I breathed out with relief, and so did the Duchess, but less obviously. I was sure he would keep his word in all but the most difficult circumstances, and it was well that I had an ally on board while I was ill- he could forbid long interviews and visits such that might lead to my secret being prematurely revealed.  
  
"Doctor, how long have I slept?"

He allowed the Duchess to sit by my bedside, and continued to fuss over me- the space was confined enough, and with three people within there was not much space for bustling around, but he made do.

"Two days. The Captain visited earlier today and Lieutenants Byrne and Grange the day before. The cabin boys have been pestering me anxiously for news of your recovery, and the officers are just as bad. It appears that you and Lieutenant Byrne are heroes."

I raised an eyebrow- all that could be done under the circumstances. The Duchess took my hand and squeezed it supportively.

"Emily and I have been nursing you- we only allowed the Captain five minutes, and even then all he did was sit there and look sadly at you."

I smiled; it was good to know I had friends on board, and that the Captain had been sad I was hurt. Sometimes Captain Wendon seems inhuman- distant and so clever that we just can't follow him- sometimes he seems so warm and human that all you want to do is make him laugh. He has a great sense of humour, but it takes a rarely amusing joke to make him throw back his head and give a great bark of laughter that makes everyone around him grin and want to laugh with him. He is both a good Captain and a fine man- a rare combination.  
  
"What has happened? Two days- such a long time!"

I couldn't speak my thoughts properly, still tired, my mind was sluggish.

"Well, we are heading for San Rosado, to meet the governor- the Captain wishes to obtain more drinking water and supplies, and I expect there will be a ball thrown in my honour, so we'll have to stay overnight at least."

The Duchess's voice was calm and soothing, and I realised I had missed female companionship and sensitivity while living in my world of men. Speaking of men-

"Did you happen to meet Captain Marshe, Duchess?"

She nodded. "Yes- a rather fawning young man, constantly surrounded by serving youths, who was extremely rude to Emily! Very handsome though."

I agreed- rude, fawning and handsome, with a penchant for surrounding himself with young boys- had to be Marshe. Reminded me of the Roman Emperors, especially Tiberius and Nero.

"Has he left? I am a little confused- I remember going on deck, but only seeing the Captain you and Byrne?" She soothed me, as I was becoming frustrated at my lack of memory.

"Hush, yes, he's gone- back to Yarmouth, I think. Now, how about some sleep?" That sounded like a very good idea.


	10. The Plan is over

_R &R!_

**Chapter Ten: The Plan is over.**  
  
Another day later, I was allowed on deck. Admittedly, I had to sit in a chair, but being out of my stuffy cabin was bliss, and being allowed to see my friends again made it heaven. Byrne obtained leave to help me on deck, and set up my swinging chair next to one put up for the Duchess.

It amused me- my real identity would be in the exact same position (minus injuries) if she was on board. The Duchess and I sat in our chairs, with Emily and whichever officers were off duty standing nearby, and chatted ceaselessly.

The Captain seemed a little annoyed by this, but the Duchess would not allow him to spoil her fun, and eventually he began to join in- enticed by flattery and cleverly put questions about his favourite opinions. Our fun was spoilt by bad weather the next two days, but on the day we reached San Rosado we were talking on the deck with Grange and Captain Wendon about Whist and Sea Battle Tactics.  
  
"Land Ho! Off the Starboard bow!"  
  
'James and Harry' [to me, Captain Wendon and Lieutenant Grange] hurried off, and the Duchess watched them go fondly. She was nearing fifty five or so now, and so viewed men of his age as children still. In many ways, they were. We watched them give orders, and I turned to her formally [I had to keep up the show of masculinity everywhere except my private cabin] and muttered

"Who will be at the Ball, Duchess?"

She thought for a few moments, swinging idly, before replying.

"Well, Governor Nicholson, and Mrs Nicholson, also Sir Percival Daniels and Lady Daniels, with Miss Reeves (her companion), Mr Reginald Harper and Mrs Harper [a lovely, intelligent woman- you'd like her] and Mr Anderton, Mr Eliot-Thomas, Miss Eliot-Thomas, Miss Hardy (her particular friend), Mr Denton [who wishes to marry Miss Eliot-Thomas] and his friends, Mr Grant and Mr Woodley."

This spiel of names seemed mad premonition until I remembered that the Duchess had visited San Rosado just before her kidnapping. Of course she would remember who had been staying there.

"I am good friends with Miss Hardy- she is so very sweet and kind, and I know of Miss Eliot- Thomas and her father, they invited me to stay with them a few months ago. Oh, I long to see them again!" I had to mutter this, for fear of being over heard. She whispered back, understandingly:  
  
"You must attend! I am sure we can arrange it. You should attend, then when these persons return to England it will be another alibi for you! It may be difficult, though. Surely nobody shall guess. Who could?"

She began to laugh at the ridiculous notion. I did agree, but it would be a little harder to 'arrange' than the Duchess thought, I imagined. How was I to get Captain Wendon to invite Jack? And how would Jack transform into Evelyn so quickly? In my injured state, a corseted dress was a painful idea, and I could show only the smallest amount of décolletage- bruising extended on my left side until only an inch and a half below my collar bone. I had been lucky enough to protect my face and neck, but the back of my shoulders were not pretty at all. It would be testing, but I longed to see my friends, even if briefly.

"We shall see. What would I wear?"

I decided to throw my problem of clothing to her- it would be a pretty problem, but it was such that she would, I thought, enjoy solving. I muttered though, still cautious.  
  
A stroke of luck- yes, another, my good fortune seemed to be increasing again- the Captain has gone ashore with Byrne and organised for the Duchess to stay with the Governor for the two days we will spend here. The Duchess was correct- a ball is to be held in her honour tomorrow night, and I am to attend as myself. The clever woman has set me an example in cunning- Jack was apparently in need of a 'bed that didn't sway' for two nights, the Duchess and Doctor insisted, and so I am installed in a 'small' [thrice the size of my cabin] room near to the Duchess's quarters.

Her idea is that the Doctor shall stay with me on the night of the ball, and refuse everyone entry as I am supposed to be sleeping, and I shall really be secreted away in the Duchess's rooms, changing, with Emily's and the Duchess's assistance, into my dress. Whereupon, I shall go downstairs with the Duchess and Emily shall accompany us. If anyone asks a really awkward question, Emily shall pretend to feel faint and I shall accompany her away. It really is quite a sound plan, as long as no one asks too many questions.  
  
Xxx  
  
Meanwhile, Byrne is testing me on flags and lights. He is stood next to me with the flag book (which he does not need, but insists upon having in his hand in case he forgets) asking me about the various colours and patterns, and so far I have got every question correct. I have not said, but when I am not asleep or talking to the Duchess and her court, I am studying. I have been lent some books by the Doctor, and my knowledge of Latin is assisting me enormously. Byrne brings me the Captain's letters and such to translate, and has asked me to continue teaching him Spanish, which I agreed to with pleasure. I have learned to trust him at my back, since our escapade in Santa Angela.  
  
My admiration of Captain Wendon has also risen- his sailing is much more than competent, his conversation is pleasant, he seems to show more and more intelligence each day, and he tries hard to conceal his fondness for his friends aboard ship. Byrne has been taken into his confidence more and more since we returned, and the Captain has sent greetings and compliments to me every now and then with enquiries as to my health. Byrne has been called away and I am to go below again for a sleep.  
  
A knock a few hours later- a soldier popped his head about the door at the Doctor's called 'enter!' I am requested on deck, for transportation to the Quayside with the Duchess. I am ready, and my smaller trunk has been swung to land before me. Doctor helps me above deck, and I feel better in the warm sunshine.  
  
The Duchess has already been swung over the side, and the doctor has climbed down. I don't want to go in the swing, I am getting better and it will not harm me to climb, only cause me pain, which can be lived with. Also, only women, civilians and children ever use the crane, which might cast suspicions if anyone ever catches on- a man wouldn't ride in the swing unless he was fatally wounded or unconscious, and I am almost completely convalescent. How to persuade the others?  
  
Byrne is at my elbow, strong and reassuringly warm, and I stood, proud not to be swaying more than any of the other men on deck in the slight swell. The Captain watched me critically, and then asked neutrally 'Climb or Crane, Westenra?'

I looked him in the eye and replied "Climb, sir- I need to stay flexible."

I hoped that was enough of an excuse. Apparently it was, although Byrne tried to insist on climbing beside me (a dangerous and little done thing) to check me if I slipped, and became cool when I refused. However no mistake overcome me, and I made it to the small boat that bobbed alongside. Byrne was not to accompany us ashore, so he simply nodded once to me, the epitome of phlegmatic behaviour, and disappeared from sight.  
  
Xxx  
  
Whisked to the docks, bundled into a carriage, jolted along dusty roads and carefully helped to alight, my senses were already in disarray when I looked about me at the end of our journey. The duchess, Emily and the Governor's son, Eduardo, began to brush the dust away from themselves, and dazed, I copied. The duchess must have noticed, for she said brightly that she could not wait to see her friend the Governor again and should like to hurry if we could. So we bustled along a lush lawn to the garden, where our hosts awaited.  
  
"Percy dear! How delightful! Oh, Miranda, dear, you look lovely!"

The Duchess was effusive in her welcomes, and the poor Governor and his wife seemed pleased and equally delighted to see her. Emily was dismissed to go and prepare her mistress' rooms, and I was left with Eduardo. We shared a similar glance, that of youth wishing to hurry the older members of the party, and Eduardo called his father's attention to me.

"So this is the brave rescuer, eh, my dear? Well done, sir, good show. Anything we can do, just ask- we owe you an undoubted debt for returning this jewel of society to her rightful position..."

"Thank you, Governor, I assure you, it was all in the line of duty, and nothing any other man wouldn't have done."

The duchess shrieked slightly, making everyone jump.

"My dear Mr Westenra! How terribly modest you are! La, sir, if you call that duty, what horrors you must face every day! I tell you, Miranda..."

She and the Governor's wife, Mrs Miranda Nicholson, wandered over to the other ladies, leaving myself, Eduardo, and Governor Nicholson alone together.

"Well, Mr Westenra, I assure you that I am much more inclined to believe you are being excessively modest than I am to believe that the duchess' imagination has gone mad. I thank you, and perhaps Eduardo would have someone show you your room? You must be fresh for the ball tonight! I have invited the crème of society that resides here and you will surely enjoy it very much."

I bowed, making my ribs ache.

"Thank you, sir, for your generous invitation, but I may not be able to attend- I must be fit for service again as soon as possible, and dancing would be difficult, given the condition of my rib cage."

I replied hesitantly. The Governor smiled at me kindly.

"As you wish, sir, if you feel well enough, please join us."

"My thanks for your entirely kind actions sir, and I hope you enjoy the ball."

"Thank you, I look forwards to meeting the rest of your fellow officers."  
  
Eduardo led me away, mind reeling- I hadn't quite realised that everyone from the Dominion would also be attending- at least the senior officers would accept. This was the sort of event that made promotion happen. We went inside through a huge oaken door, beautifully carved in the typically Spanish style. Eduardo was watching me anxiously- I must have looked ill with shock.

I grinned boyishly at him and asked, "So, Eduardo, what do you do for fun around here?" He grinned back, unsure at first, then enthusiastic, as he tried to tell me all at once. He was younger than I and obviously slightly in awe of a 'man' in service.

"Do you enjoy polo? Or perhaps shooting?"

I was on topics I was well versed with, as long as I didn't let on that I knew so much about polo from watching and occasionally practising with my brothers and friends. We talked companionably until reaching my room, where I found I was feeling much better all round. The coolness inside the house had assuaged my slight dizziness, and now that I could rest for an hour or so before operation 'smuggle me into the duchess's room' and even before Doctor came to check me over and begin guarding the room. Tonight was to be indeed 'the night of my life'.


	11. The infamous 'Ball Scene'

Chapter Eleven: The infamous 'Ball scene'...

_I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! Please just accept that I have had a difficult time, and that I promise updates shall be more frequent from now on. Here we go!_

And two hours later, I was Evelyn again. The Duchess was obviously a genius- she had told the Governor and ladies that a surprise guest of hers might drop in on the way through, and left them all wondering so that when I was seen, it would be exclamations of my identity, not how I had got to Puerto Rosado, and why I would only exist for one evening before vanishing much like Cinderella. The Duchess and Emily had worried and fussed about the bruises against the corset, and I knew they would hurt terribly, especially dancing, but...I looked at myself in the mirror, and fancied that Emily had been right when she had said I had 'never looked so divinely pretty, miss, if you'll pardon me sayin' so'. I couldn't give up this wonderful opportunity. I had never really looked forward to such an event, and roses in my cheeks and on my dress made me look my best. Even Byrne, who was familiar with my first 'maid' identity, would never even imagine...

I turned from the mirror, and smiled at my old friend. How I valued her. She put a finger to her lips, hushing what we both knew I was about to do.

"Don't thank me, child. It's the least- the very least -I can do to reward your bravery. Here is my final gift. You may wear this tonight."

She reached for her jewellery box, and presented me with a slender case. Wonderingly, I took it, and opened it.

A breathtakingly beautiful necklace, amber and diamonds alternated in a thin chain and a larger yellow diamond at the centre. A pair of matching earrings sparkled merrily at me from within the box. How perfect, absolutely perfectly they would match both my dress and my complexion. On board a thin layer of grime accumulated that would just not come off with out several gallons of hot water. Tonight I had had the several gallons of hot water, and had found my complexion excellently healthy and peachy, which, combined with my dress, added up to the effect which had so please myself and Emily, who had dressed my hair superbly well. I felt beautiful and vibrant, makeup concealing bruises and tiredness so well no body would never guess at their existence.

"Thank you. Thank you, my friend." I whispered, unable to believe it was happening. Tonight was going to be wonderful. The Duchess fastened the clasps of my borrowed jewels herself, and then, pulling on our gloves, we headed for the door.

POV

"Announcing Her Grace, the Duchess of Kent, and her Ladyship, the Right Honourable Lady Evelyn Montmorency."

Descending the stairs, I knew that we were causing a great stir among the guests. The Duchess looked wonderful, majestic and graciously dignified, her beauty at its best this evening, doing the ball in her name justice. I saw some friends among the crowd, and had barely reached the last step before Hannah Eliot-Thomas and Catherine Hardy had presented themselves in front of me, and were greeting me with effusive kisses and wonder at my jewellery. They both looked bewildered at my presence, and did their best to conceal their curiosity.

"Catherine, dear, Hannah... I am so glad to see you both, and looking so incredibly pretty! I expect you have already engaged every single dance and will have no time to sit and talk with me?"

Scolding me for my 'silliness', my friends walked with me about the room, all three of us turning heads. Catherine was dark haired, with beautiful moist brown eyes, and a tall, thin figure. Hannah was fair, with light yellow curls and almond shaped blue eyes, and a shorter, more voluptuous figure. All three of us pretty in completely different ways, we were similar at heart and I knew they would love to know of my adventures, but I could not risk telling anyone in case my secret was discovered.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I and my friends were wondering if we could engage you for the Allenby? This is Mr Grant, and Mr Woodley."

Catherine looked at Hannah, who was blushing sweetly, and I answered for us all.

"We would be honoured, Mr Denton."

Soon we had been engaged for four dances each, and were giggling madly over the last young man to ask Catherine- he had stumbled and hesitated so much that he lost all knowledge of English, and I had to translate his Spanish to my friend before she could accept. Then, a familiar voice spoke gently behind my right shoulder.

"Lady Evelyn? Miss Eliot-Thomas, Miss Hardy. May I introduce myself?"

I turned, affixing a pleasant smile to my mouth. This would be the test.

"Please do, sir." Hannah replied gently.

"I am Captain James Wendon, of HMS Dominion. I was wondering, if perhaps you would allow me to fetch any of you a refreshment?"

I smiled, this time sincerely, and he smiled back at me. He looked most handsome in full dress uniform, and his firm but gentle tone was something I had only ever heard once, when I thought I was dreaming during my injured rest.

"My dear Captain, I believe you are the most courteous man here; we were just saying how much we would appreciate a drink. Is that one of your officers over there?"

I babbled slightly, nervous, but if he noticed he was far too gentlemanly to show it.

"Yes, that is Lieutenant Byrne, one of my most promising officers. If you will excuse me, I will return with some refreshment."

He bowed. We curtseyed. He left, and I was besieged with whispered queries.

"You seemed to know the Captain, Evelyn dear, have you met him before?"

"He is very handsome, is he not?"

"And his lieutenant is also very well formed, I noticed..."

I was trying to restrain a fit of laughter, when I found I had to reply.

"Yes, girls, I have met him before, although I doubt he remembers it, and yes they are both very handsome."

We moved into a slightly better lit part of the room, and waited for James (or Captain Wendon, as I was trying to remember to call him) to return. When he did, Byrne was by his side carrying one of the other glasses.

"So, dear Captain, what have you been doing in Puerto Rosado?" Catherine began, while Byrne and Hannah ended laughing at a joke I had just made.

"We've been re-fueling, and allowing our sailors some shore leave, before setting sail with the Duchess to England, and allowing for good wind, we should be back within a month and a half. And yourself?"

"Oh, Hannah and I are just touring with papa- he has some estates here, and we will return to England shortly."

Both expectant faces turned to me. I improvised quickly.

"Oh, I'm just passing through, you know, any where there's a ball, there I be..."

They laughed politely, and conversation moved on until we had quite a little circle of men about us, mostly from the Dominion and Mr Denton and his friends. Denton asked Hannah to dance, and as soon as the orchestra struck up the Allenby, I was led gently to the dance floor by Mr Grant (who was a dashing army officer about fifteen years my senior). Mr. Grant ('please, call me David') was an excellent dancer, and it felt like we had barely begun before we were twirling to a breathless finish.

After applauding, Eduardo Nicholson came to collect his dance, proving himself a competent amateur at the art of dance, and providing some amusing conversation that distracted me greatly from the correct steps more than twice. Mr Eliot-Thomas and Sir Percival followed, and after ten minutes of quiet resting with Catherine (Hannah and Denton were still dancing) to my surprise, Captain Wendon stepped in front of me and asked,

"Would you care to dance, Lady Evelyn?"


	12. Working up an appetite

**Chapter 12: Working up an appetite...**

****

****

I nodded dumbly, and rose. Catherine smiled at me.

"Go on, I'll be fine- here comes Mrs Nicholson to sit with me."

Satisfied I was not abandoning my friend; I softly placed a gloved hand in his, and demurely walked out onto the dance floor. When the music began, I smiled lightly- it was the Penchate, one of the fastest and more recent dances invented, and I had known it well before my rash abandonment of London. It was my favourite, as it was more expressive than the more formal dances. I raised an eyebrow at my Captain- a hidden side, perhaps?

"Ready, Captain Wendon?"

He smiled rakishly, a lock of hair flipped into his eyes, and Lord help me, I grinned back.

Xxx

Breathing heavily, James held my hand and bowed over it to me, pressing his lips to my glove. I curtseyed, and couldn't keep the exuberant smile from lighting up my face. James had been an excellent dancer, moving perfectly in time yet with passion and feeling. As the music had begun, the floor had cleared to some five couples, now also bowing breathlessly to each other, and a round of applause came from the appreciative spectators.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed that, Lady Evelyn..." James tried desperately to recover his cool manner, but his eyes twinkled boyishly. I felt flushed and rather warm myself.

"As, I assure you, did I, James. You are an excellent dancer, sir." I tried to keep my cool and failed miserably.

"Thank you, but I protest that it was clearly your skill that enabled us to dance so well together."

I had thought we were evenly matched, but I was content to bask in his courtesy- before long it would be back to 'Mr Westenra! Pass the word for so-and-so, if you please!'

He led me from the floor, and hastened to fetch us both cool drinks, which we both were in need of. Hannah and Catherine joined me, and we giggled girlishly for a few moments over the Captain's handsome features and good prospects before composing ourselves as Byrne and my most recent dancing partner, with a stranger in naval dress approached, holding glasses of white wine.

"Lady Evelyn, Miss Hardy, Miss Eliot-Thomas, may I introduce Captain Jack Aubrey? Captain Aubrey, Lady Evelyn, has just arrived from England."

Captain Jack Aubrey was a devilishly handsome man, who captured our full attention with his murmured greeting. Catherine leaned forwards slightly, and bid them sit by us. I smiled at them both.

"What are you doing in Porto Rosado, Captain Aubrey? A mission of daring and danger, as usual?"

I phrased my question lightly, knowing that he might not be able to tell us the truth, and giving him an escape route should he require it.

He smiled at me, and set his glass down carefully before replying.

"Actually, I am looking for someone."

My heart quickened. Looking for whom, exactly?

"May I enquire who? Or is it a state secret."

He smiled easily back at me, and I waited with bated breath for his answer.

"I do not know precisely who as of yet. I am to open my orders tonight. Apparently, it is an heiress who has disappeared- there are fears she has been kidnapped."

It was me. I looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't aware of anything- yet. Thank God he didn't know my name yet. I would know if any other heiresses vanished, because most of them are my friends, and Catherine and Hannah would have told me, having recently had letters from England.

"Oh? Well, I hope she is in good health when you find her. I suppose she hasn't just done some silly thing such as eloping with a lover? I am quite curious as to her identity; you must tell us when you know so that we may help you- women know more about other women's secrets and affairs than you men can ever discover..."

I think my change of subject did well, considering the shock I had just weathered, and luckily at that moment the dinner gong went. Captain Wendon offered me an arm, and we all went through to the dining room.

There were stiff cream place cards by each plate- a lovely gold-rimmed porcelain service, with a gorgeous motif on the rim- and James courteously found mine for me at once. I was next to Mr Grant (David) on my left, and, to my amusement, Byrne on my right. I was reminded how many meals we had shared in the Ward-room, and became easier in my manner. James was across and to my left, and Hannah was opposite me, Catherine on the other side of 'David', and near to the Duchess, who smiled at me.

The first course was, traditionally, soup. A lovely turtle soup, excellently cooked. We talked of various things, of little importance and much interest to us at the time. Byrne and I got along famously, although I steered the conversation to topics I knew he liked that I could learn about. This dual-persona affair was becoming difficult to manage, and I decided that the next time I voluntarily gave up Jack Westenra for Evelyn would be the end of Jack- it was, as I had first thought, just a little too risky.

Aubrey was near the Duchess, and too far for me to overhear their conversation, which pleased me. The next course was the fish course, and a selection of Dory, Marlin or swordfish was placed before us. I decided to follow Captain Wendon's lead and choose the swordfish, which appeared to be an excellent choice, as it was succulent, moist and firm. 'David' and Byrne then engaged me in a debate about card games, which Hannah cheerfully joined in on my side- that gambling should be considered the devil's game when the stakes went above a small amount per round. Gambling, in my opinion, is the biggest corrupter of decent men since ale was invented.

After fish we had a sorbet, lovely and refreshing, and I thought how nice it was to be briefly in civilisation once again. Then came the meat and vegetables- turkey, chicken, duck, tongue, beef and pork were all options. I selected the turkey, and was pleased to find that Captain Wendon and Hannah trusted my judgement too. During this course, a beautiful sparkling rose was served. Light and tangy, it complimented our food perfectly, and I began to feel as though I should never be able to manage dessert.

However, when the dessert arrived, every woman at the party changed her mind, forgetting the strict dietary rules she had laid down for herself. A magnificent chocolate mousse, with truffle and strawberries, a little for each person, was hard to refuse. It was sumptuous, daring, bold and rich, and the small amount was more than enough. I must remember to get the recipe. Byrne and I extolled the virtues of chocolate to David (which he didn't eat, claiming it gave him head aches) and made Hannah laugh with our exaggerations of how we liked chocolate.

After that, we ladies withdrew to leave the men to their coffee and cigars, and went into the card room, where we sat companionably, talking mostly about the men in the next room and drinking our coffee. I complimented Mrs Nicholson on her chef's excellent cooking and her organisation, to which she responded warmly. Catherine, Hannah and I talked about Mr Denton (Hannah thought he would propose soon, and we agreed) and his good prospects. Then Catherine brought up the Captain's we had met, and Byrne, and we agreed- Aubrey and Wendon were both interesting. Hannah suspected that Wendon was flirting with me- why else would he choose such a sensuous dance? I responded sharply that I didn't know any such thing, and that perhaps it was mere coincidence. Catherine speculated about Aubrey for a while, and I began to get a headache from all the lies I was forced to maintain. How is one supposed to lie to one's particular friends constantly?

It is certainly not something I felt proud of at all.


	13. Meeting Maturin

"Girls, convey my respects to any gentlemen that enquire, and I have retired for the night; I am tired. Now, give me a kiss each of you, and I will see you again soon."

Surprised by my abrupt exit, they acquiesced and I left.

Soon I was transformed into Jack again, my ribs aching terribly from the corset, and false bruises added by the doctor for safety. The doctor left, faithful man, after ordering me to admit no one. Good advice. I rubbed some muck into my curls and dampened them down, so they were nearly unrecognisable and lay down on my bed, absolutely ready to sleep. I drifted into the arms of Morpheus, too deeply sleeping to hear the feet that ran about the house.

The next morning, I did not wake until late, and the sun was more than half way risen by the time I had hobbled to the dresser and changed clothing. I was just in time, for as I was lacing up my boots (with, I confess, much swearing under my breath- living with sailors does increase one's vocabulary, even if one can't use any of it in polite society) there was a knock on the door, and in came Byrne and the Doctor.

"Jack! How are you, lad? You missed a treat last night; the ball was a complete success! And we have a mystery on our hands, too. You see, at the ball last night, there was a certain Lady Evelyn, who bewitched, I tell you, the majority of the men there- myself and the Captain included- she was a delightful creature, Jack, danced a rare old Penchate with the Cap'n, then vanished after coffee! Amazing! She only bid her friends goodbye, and told the Duchess not to let anyone worry- she knew what she was about, in the morning, and now not a breath of her!"

Byrne was obviously highly excited by the whole incident. The Doctor interrupted him, looking at me through his glasses, making me squirm slightly with the intensity of his stare.

"Are you sure you should be up, young man?"

He asked severely, and I could almost imagine him putting his hands on his hips in a mothering fashion. But I had been mothered enough, far too much actually, and I longed to go back to the ship- my little world in which I knew my friends, and understood the risks I took.

The ball had been a chance to see my friends, whom I had not realised how much I missed, and be myself for a while, which I had not needed. I now realised that I wanted to return to the charade for a while, I had not had enough adventure- my lust for excitement had only partially been satisfied, and my escapades had only increased my feeling that, if I continued as I was, and survived more hardships, I could feel myself worthy of all that I held and was, and return to my true station in life.

"Yes, Doctor. A man can't be lyin' abed all day- there's work to be done! Thank you for your assistance, though, sir. I am indebted to you. Now then, Byrne, my dear- what were you saying about this beautiful lady Evelyn? The Captain dancing the Penchate? Are you sure you did not drink too much wine?"

Laughing, Byrne and I left orders for my trunk to be replaced back on board the Dominion, and walked down to breakfast (which, Byrne confided to me, he and the Captain had been invited to last night). As we entered the breakfast room, we noticed the only occupants were Captain Wendon, Mrs Nicholson, A man I didn't know, The Duchess and Captain Aubrey. At the sight of Captain Aubrey, I felt my pulse race. He would know now, who he was to be searching for- me.

"Ah! Westenra, Byrne, and here you are. How do you feel, man?" Captain Wendon (not James, I had to think to myself, Not James!) was calling to us. He was obviously in good spirits, and Mrs Nicholson and Captain Aubrey, along with the unknown man, were relaxed and in good humour too, chattering of inconsequential matters.

"Thank you, sir, I feel very well, and I am much obliged to Mrs Nicholson for her hospitality, thank you, ma'am."

I replied, keeping my voice easy and warm. I was sat by the unknown man, Byrne by Mrs Nicholson, and breakfast began.

"I am Doctor Steven Maturin, sir, Captain Aubrey's surgeon."

I had enquired politely as to the identity of my new breakfast companion, and was shocked to find that I had heard of him before.

"Doctor Maturin? I have read your work upon the subject of the homo-sapient corpus, post- mortem, and found it excellent stuff, sir. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance!"

In the year before the practical way to join the navy occurred to me, I had developed an interest in Science and particularly the human body. Father had been shocked, at first, then dismissed it as another bad influence from one of my brothers, and left me to it. A week later, he had bought me a gift- Doctor Maturin's work upon the human body after death. I think he had hoped it might be gruesome enough to make my interest in the subject wane, but I had (after weeks of trying to understand the book) finally realised the genius of the author. I had intended to buy more of his works regarding similar subjects, but other pastimes had claimed my interest (one a viewing of a real post-mortem, another a lecture on the subject).

I was rewarded for my remark by a bright twinkle in the Doctor's brown eye, and a pleasant, if forgetful smile.

"Really? My thanks, Mr Westenra, I do suspect now, that, if I could, I might make some revisions- particularly in the discussion about the importance of the Pancreas..."

We began a learnéd debate about internal organs, which I thoroughly enjoyed, if, I must confess, I was completely out of my depth. When breakfast had finished, Maturin (we were on informal terms, now, in our debate we had dropped formal address) was verily, a different man! No longer unobtrusive, plain and quiet, his eyes shone with passionate intelligence, and he seemed to have an aura of authority and dignity about him which assisted him in his argument, so that I was forced, early on, to concede that I had no chance against this brilliant man, and resort to making provocative remarks that sent him into impassioned speeches, which demonstrated the true intelligence of the man.

We spoke, however, in lowered voices, after Byrne had sent me a warning glance at my exclamation of 'nay, sir, the blood would spurt violently, surely!' and the realisation that the other guests' conversation was becoming quieter.

"Well, sir, I do hope that we meet again soon. I long to continue this discussion, but I am at Captain Wendon's command, and I know not when we leave."

"Sir, it would be a pleasure to continue. I am, as Jack would tell you, sadly deprived of intelligent medical discourse on board, having himself only a passing interest in the matter. Let us hope we will meet at a rendezvous soon!"

"Indeed, my dear Maturin, that would be most pleasing. Adieu, then, not farewell!"

"Indeed, Westenra my dear, adieu- travel safely."

"And you, Maturin."

With that, we hurriedly followed our respective Captains from the breakfast room. Byrne and I walked a pace behind Captain Wendon, listening to his muttered instructions.

"...Our task is to collect information. Captain Aubrey is searching for a Lady Evelyn Montmorency, whom you know, Byrne, and will describe to Westenra later. We are searching for information relating to certain military plans of Bonaparte's, which are being transferred from France to Spain via the coastal waters. These plans are crucial and we shall only have two chances; one at a point two hundred miles from Calais, and another near Port Delaney, on the border. Any other chances after that will be pure luck. Now, I have a bet with Captain Aubrey that we shall discover the plans before he can find Lady Montmorency, and that we will be awaiting him in Portsmouth. It is a rather larger sum of money than I should like to loose. We sail on the morning tide, and, you may tell the men that if we win these battles, they shall have an extra ration of rum every second Sunday for the next two months! Dismiss!"

Byrne and I exchanged grins.

"Aye, aye sir!"

"See you at the ship, sir!"

We marched at triple time, almost falling over our feet, back to the ship, whereupon Byrne informed the first lieutenant of the plans and set about hailing drunken sailors. I returned to my cabin, and found my belongings were there- excellent time, I thought, considering we had taken only an hour to break our fast. Then, I sat down to finish off the Captain's last report. I was in the habit of taking down his words exactly, then copying them out into neater script, before returning them to be checked, sealed and sent. During my recovery I had been slightly behind, and I set to work to catch up. I barely heard the Captain come aboard, so intent was I on my writing. It had taken a long time to transform my obviously feminine script into a more masculine slant, but I was comfortable with it now, and none of those who had seen my writing had been looking for that of a woman.

_Dear Sir_, I wrote,

_Having received and opened your instructions dated the fourteenth, I have proceeded to Port Rosado to convey the Duchess safely to Port. Took on wood, water and provisions, and, having received your orders relating to my next course of action, dated the nineteenth, am proceeding to the first rendezvous, at Conrad Bay, 200 miles from Calais. If the prize, Toulouse, is not captured, I will proceed to Delaney, and chase said prize with the aim of capture, sink or destroy._

_Yours sincerely,_

All it wanted now was Captain Wendon's signature; I had the Spanish copy ready for the Governor, also to be signed. He wanted to send them via the next mail packet back to England, I knew, so I went to his cabin and knocked.

* * *

Sorry for the lengthy abscence! Encourage me with reviews! Plus- part two will soon be here...Adventure at Conrad Bay! Es xx


	14. Revelations and an End to Part 1

_Sorry it's so late! Need much support- am in total crisis! Look for sequel soon..._

No answer- he must be up on deck. Having the privilege of being the only person other that the Captain's steward, Hardy, allowed to enter when the Captain was elsewhere, I slipped in and left them on his desk, under the paperweight, folded away from prying eyes, and went to inform him they was all but ready. He was up on deck, and there was some sort of commotion happening; men setting up equipment, hustling, scurrying... I walked along to the quarter deck, where he and Grange were standing, nodding to the men, who made hurried salutes as I did so.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Westenra?"

"The letters are ready- you need only to check and sign them, sir."

"Very well. Stay here and assist Grange, while I do so. The ladies and Master Nicholson can return them to the Governor to be posted."

The Captain left, and I suddenly had a terrible feeling.

"Which ladies are coming aboard, Grange?"

I asked casually, feeling a sinking sensation in my stomach, that made me wonder if there was a hole in the hull and if so, how fast we were taking on water.

"Miss Eliot Thomas, and Miss Hardy, also Mrs Nicholson. They asked to see the Dominion yesterday, at the ball, I understand. Apparently the Duchess suggested it. Are you completely well now, my dear Westenra? You look a little better."

The first lieutenant; fortuitously for me, was keen to talk, and so did not notice how my face had paled slightly, and I seemed to be vacant for a moment, but I pulled myself together, and we continued to talk. I assisted by supervising the men on one side of the crane. I squashed my apprehension by reminding myself that, whatever happened, they would not intentionally give me away, and that I could go below as soon as the Captain returned.

"Hanes!"

The seaman in front of me was in serious trouble. As I passed him, I had heard him mutter under his breath. And furthermore, I knew exactly what he had said- it was about as uncomplimentary as he could imagine. He sulkily turned back to me.

"Sir?" He made it an insult. I tried not to show my growing apprehension.

"Would you like to repeat that? I heard it the first time, but only a coward mutters. Go on, say it louder."

Hanes looked minorly discomforted, which boosted my confidence, and I laid into him further.

"Go on, man!"

"Sir."

I turned my suddenly contemptuous feelings into a sarcastic smile. It must have been particularly unpleasant, for he took a step back.

"Twas nothing, Sir."

He mumbled this, and I really caught fire.

"Nothing! I heard you as clear as daylight; you pox-nosed...All I can say is that I am disgusted. Your behaviour is noted, and I cannot but help draw comparisons with how French sailors treat their officers. You hear that? You acted like a bloody frog. I am ashamed of you. Go below and report to Mr Byrne, and tell him I sent you."

Hanes started to turn.

"No need to go below. Mr Westenra, I heard every word as clear as bloody daylight too. In fact, if you hadn't spoken up that second, Mr Hanes would be in chains. I too am disgusted with you, Hanes. I always thought better of you. If you were to apologise to Mr Westenra right now, I might, just might, forgive you and try to think of you as a decent Englishman again."

Byrne's face was cold and even I almost quailed before him. Hanes turned sheepishly to me.

"Sir, I wish to apologise. 'Twas the heat; I'm an old fool, sir, please will you forget it?"

I tried to make my face as cold as Byrne's.

"I will forgive you, Hanes, but you'll have to work your back to a dry sweat before I forget. I accept your handsome apology."

Hanes knuckled his forehead, and skulked below. Byrne turned to me, a warm smile coming over his face.

"You're really back to full health now, eh? Come along, Jack, the ladies'll be aboard in ten minutes. Captain Wendon's passed the word for you first, though, I'm to stay and assist Grange."

I thanked him, and went below, pondering the curious incident. Perhaps the hot weather was fraying tempers? Hanes had always previously treated me with respectful cheerfulness- why a change now? It boded ominously. But for now, a more immediate problem- the presence of my particular friends Hannah and Catherine, and if they would give me away. What was the Duchess thinking?

Entering my room, I inspected myself in the smallish shaving mirror I had brought aboard in a time that seemed so long ago. I was fairly well disguised, but if Hannah or Catherine looked too closely, they'd have me in a hot second. Time to grow a little manly five o'clock shadow, have my hat pulled low, and a stain on my hand- the stain served a double purpose. Firstly, it could be used as an excuse to go below if needed; secondly, it would distract the eye from my face if displayed openly. It could also be explained away as a healing wound if need be- it was reddish in colour. I applied my disguise carefully- I was becoming quite the expert! Then I took another look. Much better- my extraordinarily smooth skin was hidden, my eyes and hair were hidden, and the stain was perfect. I changed coats (everyone was in their dress uniform) and made my way slowly back on deck.

Hannah was already aboard, having been swung up by the lubber's chair, talking informally to Byrne, awaiting formal introduction after the arrival of the other guests. I slipped over by one of the lesser lieutenants and the midshipmen, and pretended to be keeping a weather eye on their behaviour, which wasn't difficult- they were all gaping at my friend. Hannah was, I noticed, looking very well today, calm, relaxed, beautiful and vibrant. Her curls had been piled on her head in a delicate arrangement that really suited her face shape. I made a note to tell her someday.

At that moment, my attention was removed to the chair, which came wobbling back over, containing Catherine, who smiled shyly around when she landed, being helped by Lieutenant Grange, and going off to find Hannah and Byrne and join them talking. The chair returned for the Duchess, and I was left to look at Catherine and see how she was doing.

She was not looking so well as Hannah, but she was looking her normal, pretty self, which was much more beautiful than most girls her age in the civilised world. She was wearing a lovely dress, white muslin accented with lace and braid, which Byrne appeared to appreciate. I smothered a grin at this- she almost caught him watching her, but the swaying Duchess distracted him at that moment.

The Duchess arrived without so much as a modicum of fuss or dismay, and began, as usual, to organise the three of them. She sashayed over to the Captain, and proclaimed loudly how very glad she was to see him again, and might she have the honour of presenting...? After Hannah and Catherine had been re-introduced, Captain Wendon asked if he might introduce his officers, and one by one, Lieutenants Grange, Byrne and so on were introduced. I shuffled forwards and bowed low over Hannah's hand first, then Catherine's, murmuring _'A pleasure'_ to each.

My disguise must have worked. Neither gave me more than a second glance. I was pleased- hopefully, I could soon escape below. We would see.

I was helped a great deal by the Duchess, who monopolised my conversation, along with Grange, leaving Byrne and my Captain to enjoy the company of Catherine and Hannah. I think everybody apart from myself was satisfied with the arrangement. Why, you might ask, was I so unhappy? Well, at first I did not know myself.

Then, very slowly, and rather idiotically, it dawned. I was jealous. Extremely jealous, in fact, that they seemed to be having such fun without me. Neither Hannah, not Catherine had mentioned my name since they came on board, and I was missing the limelight I had been showered with when in my true incarnation. I longed to see Jam...Cap'n Wendon's eyes light up in pleasure at seeing me, and hearing him speak to me as an equal, in intelligence, birth, education and wit. I suppressed an ironic inward smile. It was not silly to feel so- he was an attractive man, and our friendship onboard was very different to the friendship that we had begun at the ball. Extremely different- and how well it was, that it was so!

Soon the ladies had departed, and the Cap'n sent us all down to change out of our best. Within ten minutes of the last dainty passenger's foot touching the quayside, we were hauling up the anchor, and setting off on a course for the infamous Spanish harbour known as 'Conrad Bay'.

**_End of Part I_**

_**Thanks go to all of my lovely reviewers! In particular-**_

_**Blondeducky...**Where would I be without?_

_**Agnes Wolf...**Your encouragement and emails have pushed me to strive harder!_

_**Suppi Cat...**You were wrong about some of the stuff in your review, but the correct corrections were so appreciated! Maybe we could email and sort out what we know? Let me know- I'm very interested to talk to a fellow scholar!_

_**Sweet A.K.**..You were very encouraging when I really needed it! _

_I oculdn't have finished it without you all! And yes, there is more to come!_


End file.
